


Blue Skies Make Bad Lies

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: It all started the day Shima started calling Yukio Yuki-chan. From there, as they are constantly put together, feelings blossom.





	Blue Skies Make Bad Lies

The start of Yukio's last year of school put him, for the first time ever, in the same class as his twin brother. True Cross was usually good about not putting them together in anything, even as competing classes, but it seemed that couldn't last forever.

Along with his brother came all his brothers friends who just happened to have the same class, while all the people Yukio tolerated being around were put in a separate class. It seemed he was destined to have a bad last year while his brother reaped the rewards.

Well, at least Shiemi was set on talking to him which was nice. Though it seemed that everyone else decided to follow her lead and integrate him into their little friend group. Like Rin, they were all boisterous and kind-hearted. It made Yukio uncomfortable and on more than one occasion he almost called one of them the wrong name.

Most classes were just helping prep for college so they were easy enough for Yukio to get through. He was naturally smart, unlike Rin, so that helped as well. But, unlike Rin, he had terrible social skills. He was fine with socializing but didn't know how to start a conversation without sounding rude or getting right to the point.

Small talk was his natural enemy which meant Shima was his natural enemy. The eccentric, displaced teen seemed to only care about the social aspects of school like competitions and romance. Every word out of his mouth was frivolous and felt like it held no meaning whatsoever. Yukio couldn't stand it, so he tried to stay away from Shima.

Tried.

But the other wouldn't leave him be and the school system didn't seem to want them to be apart either. In class, Shima sat right in front of him and they always had class duty together and whenever a teacher needed help, it was always Yukio and Shima helping.

For being a lady-loving idiot, he always seemed perfectly happy to do all these things with Yukio. It was a wonder how he never once complained about their circumstances. If anything, it felt like he was encouraging it.

"Alright, I'm out!" Shima shouted, tagging someone in to take his place on the court.

He was breathless, sweat dripping down his face as he tiredly sat down next to Yukio on the sidelines. He pulled up his shirt to wipe the sweat on his face and Yukio prided himself in not looking at his exposed stomach."Ah, I'm tired..."

"You were out there for five minutes," Yukio droned back.

"Watching me?" Shima laughed at Yukio's glare."Running around like that isn't really my thing. I'm not that fit."

"Or dedicated."

Shima nodded along with Yukio's words, resting his head back against the gym wall and finally catching his breath. Yukio watched him, then looking away and pushing his glasses up.

"Then what's the point of going out there in the first place?"

"To impress the girls of course." Shima nodded over in their direction."They love a guy who shows off! You should go out and play too. I know a few girls that would be interested in seeing you all sweaty."

"Are you sure?" Yukio looked over at Shima."That would take away from the popularity you crave so badly." Shima huffed."You know, it's usually the guys like me who don't want to be popular that end up being popular."

"Are you telling me to stop wanting to be popular?"

"Sure."

"Well, I wont!" Shima said resolutely."It gives me a sense of identity!"

Yukio sweat dropped."What identity?"

"You'll never understand, Yukio!" Shima wiped fake tears from his eyes.

Yukio, unsure of what the hell Shima was doing, gave him an incredulous look.

Shima took one look at it and started laughing, hands wrapping around his stomach as soon it became hard to breathe. Yukio's brow twitched.

"What?" he ground out.

"Nah, it's just..." Shima attempted to control his laughter."You had a funny look on your face. I like it."

Yukio's heart skipped a beat and he quickly ignored it. He looked back at the court, watching as the guys in their class dribbled and passed to one another, moving down and back across the squeaky floors.

"Say, Yukio, can I call you Yuki-chan like Shiemi does?"

If Yukio was drinking something this would be the time he spit it out. He slowly turned to face a smiling Shima."What? Why?"

"Well, to avoid confusion I know you let us all call you Yukio, but I feel like we've gotten much closer now," Shima insisted."Plus, Yuki-chan suits you. I wish I had thought of it first..."

Yukio pushed his glasses up, not happy at all."Call me whatever you want. But if you take it too far, I'll kill you."

"That's good with me! Thanks, Yuki-chan!"

Yukio felt a bubbly smile pushing to curl around his face but forced it downwards. Instead, he said nothing. Couldn't, really.

"It seems everyone who likes you calls you that now."

"Huh?" Yukio looked back at Shima who was mumbling something next to him. It was so quiet he couldn't hear a single word.

"This class is taking so long, isn't it?" Shima rested against his shoulder. Yukio tensed, holding completely still as if scared to frighten him off."I didn't get enough sleep last night. So tired..."

"That's just the workout talking," Yukio huffed back, still tense."Get some water and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Come with me."

"No way."

  
  


* * *

  
  
Offhand comments to one another became full on conversations and just like that they had become friends. It had finally occurred to Yukio when Shima had said so to an irritated Bon, smirking slyly as he announced that they were friends and he didn't need Bon to baby over him anymore because he did a good job doing so already.

He had looked to him for backup and Yukio had only looked away to continue talking to Shiemi. Inwardly, his heart swelled and pitter-pattered in a way that made Yukio realize that while they had become friends, he certainly didn't think of Shima as a friend. That idiot had crept his way into his heart like no one had done before and now Yukio was lost.

That festering feeling kept coming back whenever Shima was around and soon Yukio was sure he was in love. And with a carefree idiot of all people.

The bell rang, class ended with a few final words from their homeroom teacher, and Shima flipped his chair around to greet Yukio with a smile.

"I guess we'll be rooming together for the school trip," he started."Treat me well, Yuki-chan."

Oh, he was dreading this so much."Just don't keep me up all night or sneak some girls in. I'll switch with somebody else."

"What? Isn't that exactly what you're supposed to do on school trips?" Shima pouted."Sneak some girls in and play the kings game or..."

Yukio sighed into his hands, glasses pulling up on his face. Shima snatched them away and put them on his face, pushing them up the same way Yukio always did.

"If I see anyones lights on past midnight, I will report it to the nearest teacher," Shima mimicked Yukio's voice, or at least tried.

"Shut up." Yukio snatched his glasses back."I just hate staying up late. It doesn't feel good in the morning."

"Morning person?"

"Not exactly. That's why I don't stay up late."

"Ah, yes, a model student getting in his full nine hours."

"Studying makes it six."

"Wow—"

"W-What are you two talking about?" Shiemi asked, coming up to greet the two of them.

"Good morning, Shiemi," Shima greeted."You look just as cute as always."

Yukio kicked him from under the desk."Just discussing our rooming assignments."

"Ah, right!" Shiemi looked away from Shima who was keening over in pain."You and Shima are rooming together, aren't you, Yuki-chan?"

"Yes," Yukio smiled back."Seems like the teacher loves putting the two of us together."

Shiemi chuckled."Yes, it looks that way, doesn't it?"

"It's because Yuki-chan and I were meant to be together!" Shima announced and Yukio was really glad you couldn't hear somebodies heartbeat that easily.

Shiemi also looked shocked."Y-Yuki-chan...?"

"Hm?" Yukio looked over at her, thinking better then to kick Shima again."What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Shiemi fervently waved her hands back and forth."I'll just...be going now!"

Before Yukio could say anything, she bolted off back to Izumo and company. Turning back to Shima, Yukio furrowed his brow in confusion."What's wrong with her?" he wondered.

"I bet she's a bit distraught right now."

Yukio looked over at Shima."Distraught?"

"Since her 'Yuki-chan' isn't as special as she thought it was, now that I'm using it too." Shima smiled, leaning forward to rest his arms on Yukio's desk.

It took a second for Yukio to realize he was talking about his nickname, not him."I don't think it's that big of a deal." Yukio's brow furrowed further."Though I guess I would never let Rin or Shura use it."

"What about Bon or Konekomaru?"

Yukio pondered that."It would be a bit weird for them to call me that...I doubt they would anyways."

Shima let out a long sigh, not what he was expecting, and slid down to rest his head flat on Yukio's desk.

"What?" Yukio snapped.

"You're so..." Shima let out a frustrated groan instead of words."Strange? Stupid?"

That ticked Yukio off."So I'm strange? Well then I guess you can look for a new roommate."

"Wait, no, Yuki-chan!"

  
  


* * *

  
  
The school trip started and the first day went by without a hitch. Yukio wouldn't say he had a great time but it was good enough. Most of the time he was just following behind the group with Shiemi while Shima made a fool of himself with Rin and Bon yelled at the two of them.

Everyone was wiped out by dinner, especially with the long drive they had to take earlier that morning. Dinner was uneventful but the hot springs they bathed in afterwords was nice. It was crowded, of course, but Yukio enjoyed the time it gave him to relax.

Shima complained about how it wasn't unisex which got Rin complaining along with him. He sat way too close and Yukio tried his best to ignore him when he got up and out of the bath. It was easy enough and it wasn't like he was incredibly conscious.

Afterwords, they got some drinks from the vending machine and played some more games. It was mainly him watching from the sidelines as Rin and Shima battled Bon and Konekomaru in ping pong. The teachers soon pushed them off into their rooms and then it was lights out.

Of course Shima wouldn't actually abide by that.

"Hey, Yuki-chan." He sat on top of his futon, watching as Yukio set up his.

"What?" Yukio asked, looking over at him."If you're gonna try and get me to do something stupid with you, I refuse. I'm tired, Shima."

"Eh? We're friends, right?" Shima practically whined.

That hurt."Sure."

Shima wasn't deterred."Then let's talk! All friends do that at sleepovers! Like talking about who you like..."

He doubted they could talk about that."I don't have anyone like that." He lied. Right to the person he likes too.

Shima plopped down on his pillow, watching Yukio finish making up his bed. Once he was done and beginning to settle, Shima rolled over to him, smacking him with his arm in the process, and ended up lying on top of him.

"Wai-Shima!" Yukio whisper-yelled.

Shima chuckled as Yukio tried, but failed, to push his heavy body off. He then sat up and rearranged himself so his chin was resting on Yukio's chest and he was peering up at him. He smiled but it felt different from his usual carefree ones. This one held some other underlining meaning that made shivers run down Yukio's spine.

"Are you sure you don't like anyone?"

Yukio's heart pounded out of control and he wished Shima wasn't so close. He wished Shima couldn't hear it."N-No, I don't."

Shima stared for far too long and then grabbed Yukio's glasses.

"Hey!"

Yukio tried to grab them back but Shima sat up and kept Yukio down with a hand."You don't wear them when you're sleeping anyways, right?"

Yukio moved to protest but Shima was right. There was really no reason he needed them anymore tonight. Shima smiled at his victory as Yukio gave in and twirled the glasses around in his fingers. Then he leaned forward and Yukio almost had a heart attack if it wasn't for him just setting his glasses down neatly behind him. Today especially was very dangerous.

Shima sat back up and looked down at him."Then what will you do if somebody confesses to you? That's bound to happen to at least one person during a school trip and with all the girls who always chase after you, who knows? Maybe somebody will muster up the courage."

"Are you delusional?" Yukio raised an eyebrow, incredulous look on his face.

"It's possible!" Shima argued back."So what might you do, Yukio?"

Yukio didn't put too much thought into it."Well, it depends on the person." That meaning Shima. Anyone else he would reject. It would be to cruel of him to date them when he likes somebody else.

"So you do like somebody!" Shima shouted back and Yukio quickly put a hand over his mouth and shushed him. Thankfully the teachers room wasn't near theres.

"Are you an idiot?" he whispered madly."Be quiet!"

Shima pushed away and bit Yukio's hand. It wasn't just a little gnawing either. It fucking hurt.

"Shit...!" Yukio hissed, snatching away his hand from his shark teeth."Are you trying to chop my fingers off or something?!"

Shima smiled but it was shaky and his eyes looked hurt. It was an expression Yukio had never seen on his face. Part of him grew scared at that look. Scared for Shima.

"Yuki-chan, don't raise your voice," he whispered cheekily, putting a finger over his mouth.

Yukio promptly pushed him off his futon and Shima laughed at his pissed off expression.

"Do you want me to sing you a nursery rhyme before bed?" he asked, watching Yukio as he got into bed.

"Go to bed, Shima," was all he got back, Yukio during off the light and shrouding them in darkness.

Shima got under his comforter. There silence after that and Yukio was relieved Shima had actually followed his instructions, especially after he had effectively thwarted his questions.

"Goodnight, Yuki-chan."

Oh, wow.

"Yeah, goodnight, Shima."

He really was in love with him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Shiemi confessed to him. It was the last day of the school trip and Shiemi had asked him to follow her to this secluded spot looking over a gorgeous river crossing through. Fall leaves coated the floor of the red bridge they stood on. The whole thing was strange and cinematic.

They had talked a bit about the area and how pretty it was, just small talk, and then Yukio had asked Shiemi if anything was wrong. She had called him out there, just the two of them, and her face was bright red so of course he was concerned and thick-headed only at that moment. His brain just wasn't catching up, because when it came to love, it had been completely taken over by Shima.

Then she had told him she liked him. She talked about how long it had been and all the little things about him that made her realize she was in love. It was heartwarming and heartbreaking.

After it all, she waited for Yukio's response and he rejected her as kindly and clearly as possible. He also told her he liked somebody else and she nodded in understanding, tears edging her eyes as she tried to compose herself and leave Yukio in the most elegant way possible. She probably didn't want to make him feel bad.

It made Yukio realize how fleeting feelings could be. Just like that a heart could be broken and feelings could pass through. He had been cherishing his feelings for Shima, but he needed to confess to him. He couldn't let his feelings fester and swarm together any longer.

"See, I told you."

Yukio looked over at Shima who was standing at the edge of the bridge. He walked over and rested on the railing beside Yukio.

"You heard that?" Yukio asked.

"I was looking for you. No one had told me Shiemi whisked you off privately."

Yukio sighed, sitting up from his slouched position."I guess you were right."

Shima hummed."So she wasn't one of your exceptions?" He looked Yukio in the eye."Who do you like, Yukio?"

He didn't hesitate."You."

They stared at one another and by the way Shima didn't look off put, Yukio assumed the best.

Then, Shima let out a long sigh and slid down into a squat, holding the sporadic wooden planks on the bridge loosely."Ah, I didn't think our confession scene would be this depressing. I don't like it one bit!" He shot up and Yukio jumped as he suddenly grabbed his hands in his, looking into his eyes with a bright smile."I like you, Yuki-chan!"

Yukio laughed and Shima's smile brightened at the sound. When he calmed down, he smiled back at Shima."I like you too, Shima."

  
  



End file.
